


Rifts

by LightFoot



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightFoot/pseuds/LightFoot
Summary: A dimensional, temporal and spatial rift open up in Cargo Bay one aboard the USS Voyager bringing a new passenger.~~ will be added to as it progresses





	1. New Passanger

**Author's Note:**

> Set soon after he 37's.

A dimensional, temporal and spatial rift open up in Cargo Bay one aboard the USS Voyager bringing a new passenger.

There it deposited a fifteen year old young man who looked around and found himself in a strange yet fascinating place. He started to walk around and explore all of his surroundings. Seconds later he heard an alarm go off seconds after that and armed security detail enter the door.

“What do we have here Mr. Tuvok?” Captain Janeway asked of her security chief.

“A human male approximately 17 to 20 years old. Stands approximately 02 Meters tall, weighing about 95.50 Kilograms, dark brown hair and hair hazel eyes.” he replied.

“Get him to sick bay.”

“Yes, Captain.”

~ In sick Bay

“How is he doctor?”

“He is fine for fifteen year old young man who is out of place and time.”

“Fifteen? He looks like he is at leased twenty. What do you mean by out of place and time?”

“My scans indicate that he was born in the early 22nd century. I would say approximately 2110 or 2112.”

“What are you able to tell me about him?”

“He is someone who especially in his time was considered to be an anomaly.”

“Why?”

“He, as well as others like him, is and were naturally taller, broader, stronger, smarter, faster and all around more capable than most people so once they reached a certain age, they were just left alone to care for them selves.”

“What caused it?”

“No one could figure it out. He is not genetically modified or engineered because in his time they did not know of such things.”

“What else?”

“All five senses were three to four times more sensitive than normal and they were believed to have a sixth and seventh sense.”

“How many people were like him?”

“Throughout earths population at the time, about nine hundred fifty thousand. All of them were male. Mainly born to Jewish families or families believed to have Jewish ancestry in Israel, Ireland, Scotland, Spain and a few other countries.”

“How about him? What is his story?”

“Why don't you just ask him?” 

“Thank You for your help, doctor.”

“You're welcome.”

“Hello. My name is Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway. I am the Captain of the Federation Starship USS Voyager. What is your name?”

“Kaplan, David Johnathan Michael, at your service.” 

“What do you like to be called?”

“My friends call me 'Kappy'.

“Well Kappy, it is nice to meet you. What year is it?”

“It is nice to meet you as well. At present minute, I have no idea. It was 2125, before I stepped through the hole in the air.”

“You don't seem to mind that we were talking about you as if you were not in the room.”

“I am used to it.”

“Excuse me for a minute, please.”

“No worries, Captain.”

“What do you think about him, Doctor?” 

“Like most young man, he prefers the attention of a pretty young lady to mine, so Kes is taking care of him.”

“What about the back packs?”

“He said that they are called an expedition packs and I have no idea what is in them. I would imagine his belongings.”

“What else?”

“For someone who has not been genetically modified or engineered, he could give anyone who has been a very good run for their money.”

“Is he healthy? Will you release him from sickbay?”

“Perfectly and of course.”

~

“These are your quarters for now.”

“Boa Noite, Linda!” Kappy says as Lt. Torres passes him. Captain Janeway tries not to laugh.

“What did you just say?”

“Relax, Lt. Is your universal translator not working?”

“Yes, Captain. It is just turned off.”

“Well, before you break his jaw, why don't you turn it on and let him repeat himself.”

“Okay, go ahead.”

“Boa Noite, Linda!” Kappy says with a smile.

“Thank you. I think.”

“Lt. B'elanna Torres allow me to introduce Mr. David Johnathan Kaplan or 'Kappy' for short.”

“Kappy, this is Lt. B'elanna Tores, my chief engineer.”

“The privilege is mine.”

~ inside his guest quarters.

“What's in the bags?”

“All my personal belongings and there are called an expedition packs.”

“Why is this one so much heavier then the other?”

“Because of what is in it, obviously?”

“May I?”

“Sure.”

“Hand sized pouches with zippers. P, G, WG, S, D, E, S, R, G, T, FWP, NIS, GB, and S?

“My money. In different forms. Some precious metals, gem stones, and actual currency from different countries.”

“Really?”

“Yes. In precious metals I have _ Platinum, Gold, White Gold, and Silver Bullion. Gem Stones _ Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rubies, Garnets, Topazes, and Fresh Water Pearls. Currency _ Israel, Great Britain, and Spain.”

“You are extremely wealthy in your time.”

“I had to stay mobile.”

“The knifes are self explanatory but what is this?”

“Careful, I will take it. This is Nine Milometer Hand Gun produced by Spring Field Armory.”

“A weapon that release a chemically propelled round.”

“Yes. You can hold it now that I have unloaded it.”

“No, thank you.”

“Okay, your choice.”

“I let you get settled in.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

 

~ to be continued ... soon.


	2. A Change in Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kappy wants to be one of the crew.

~ two months later.

“Kappy to Captain Janeway.”

“Go ahead, Kappy. What could I do for you?”

“If you have a minute, I would like to speak to you.”

“I am in my ready room, why don't you come here now and we can chat.”

“I am on my way. Kappy out.”

~

“Come. Kappy, what's on you mind?”

“Captain.” He states while handing a pad to her while standing at the position of attention. 

She activates it and reads:

To: Captain Janeway  
From: Mr. Kaplan, David Johnathan Michael

Subject: Official Request 

To be moved to crew quarters and given the rank of Technician First Class with assignments in sickbay and engineering.

“At ease. Explain yourself.”

“Captain, I have been here for more than two months.”

“I know that.”

“I have read almost everything possible to bring myself up to speed with things that interest me. I need to get practical hands on experience if I am ever going to pull my own weight.”

“With a little effort, I was able to find a complete history on you. I must say it is very impressive.”

“Seven doctoral degrees in Medicine, Bio-Medical Engineering, Aeronautical Engineering, Bio-Mechanical Engineering, Computer Electronics and Robotics Engineering, Quantum Physics, Chemistry.”

“Fluent in multiple modern languages including Hebrew, Arabic, Celtic, Gaelic, Brazilian Portuguese, English, Russian, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Japanese and one extinct languages, Egyptian hieroglyphics.”

“You are proficient in martial arts such as Capoeira, Kung Fu, Judo, Ju Jitsu, Karate, Taekwondo, and Muay Thai.”

“All before age Fifteen.”

“With all the education you have I am surprised you are not asking for a field commission.”

“With all due respect, Captain. One step at a time. I will get there one day. For now, it is mostly book learning, I desire practical, hands on experience.”

“Alright, lets give this a shot. Blue or Yellow?”

“Ma'am?”

“The color of you uniform, would you prefer Blue or Yellow?”

“Blue. Thank you.”

“Lieutenant Tuvok and Commander Chakotay to the ready room.”

“Captain.”

“Commander Chakotay reassign Crewman Kaplan, Medical and Engineering Technician First Class to crew quarters after Commander Tuvok is certain of his knowledge and understanding of Starfleet protocols and procedures.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Captain, if I may?”

“Yes, Mr. Tuvok.”

“Might I suggest that we leave Crewman Kaplan where he is so that he does not have to be reassigned to officers quarters once he receives his commission.”

“Tuvok, did you expected this?”

“I did. With all of the education that Mr. Kaplan came here with and all the learning he has done to quote 'bring himself up to speed' he has done since his arrival, I have no doubt that he will make a fine officer one day soon.”

“Thank you, Commander. Your confidence in me is appreciated but I have a lot of practical learning to do to earn that position, which I have every intention of doing.”

“Well then, the answer to your question is no, Mr. Tuvok. Crewman Kaplan has officially requested to be moved to crew quarters.”

“Welcome aboard, Crewman Kaplan.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Dismissed.”


	3. Celebrating the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kappy feels like an outsider because he has never celebrated these holidays so the Family celebrates one his holidays as well.

~ seven week later at a Christmas party in the mess hall.

“Merry Christmas, Captain.

“Thank you, B'Elanna. Same to you.

“Where is Kappy?

“I don't know.”

“He is not coming. Neelix says. He told me that he has never celebrated Christmas in his life.”

“Why not?”

“I asked the very same question of him. He told me that he was raised Jewish and that in his parents and other family members homes they celebrated Chanukah. Christmas was a 'taboo' in his family.”

“I have heard of it but don't know much about it.” Kathryn says.

“It's also called “The Festival of Lights” and is very important to them.” Neelix tells her.

“Why don't we celebrate it as well? We should make him feel like he is part of this family too.” Lt. Torres says.

“I couldn't agree more. Janeway to Kaplan.”

“Kappy here, Captain, go ahead.”

“Report to the mess hall in civilian attire.”

“With all due respect Captain … … .”

“That's an order, Crewman.”

Yes, ma'am. I am on my way.”

~ in the mess hall.

“Happy Chanukah, Kappy.”

“Thank you, Captain. Same to you.”

“La Shannah Tovah, Kappy.”

“Todah Robah e Ve At. Mazel Tov on your pronunciation of the phrase, Lt.”

“B'Elanna.”

“B'Elanna.”

“Would you care to light the menorah?”

“Yes, I would, thank you, Captain. However, it is the women of the house who brings light to it. So, B'Elanna, if you wouldn't mind?”

“What?”

“Would you assist me in lighting the Chanukah Menorah?”

“Sure.”

“Gather round everyone, we are going to learn something new.” Neelix says.

“There are two blessings that are recited on each of eight nights of Chanukah and a third blessing that is recited on only the first night before or as the menorah is lit.”

“Why does the menorah have space for nine candles?” Kes asks.

“Very good question, Kes. The one in the center is called the Shamish or the servant candle and is not counted for a night. We use the lighter to light it. Then, starting from right to left, use it to light the others. We're going to recite all three blessings as if it were the first night and we were going to light one candle, even though this is the last night and we are going to light all eight candles.”

“Are you ready, B'Elanna?

“Okay, sure.

“Would you like to try to chant them in Hebrew with me?

“Maybe next time.”

“Alright. You hold the candle in your right hand and I will hold your right hand in my right hand.”

“What's the reason for that?”

“I will explain it to you later.”

“Okay.”

First blessing:  
בָּרוּךְ אַתָּה אֲדֹנָי אֱלֹהֵינוּ מֶלֶךְ הָעוֹלָם אֲשֶׁר קִדְּשָׁנוּ בְּמִצְוֹתָיו וְצִוָּנוּ לְהַדְלִיק נֵר חֲנֻכָּה

Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-he-nu Me-lech ha-olam a-sher ki-de-sha-nu be-mitz-vo-tav ve-tzi-va-nu le-had-lik ner Cha-nu-kah.

Blessed are You, Lord our G-D, King of the universe, who has sanctified us with His commandments, and commanded us to kindle the Chanukah lights.

Second blessing:  
בָּרוּךְ אַתָּה אֲדֹנָי אֱלֹהֵינוּ מֶלֶךְ הָעוֹלָם שֶׁעָשָׂה נִסִּים לַאֲבוֹתֵינוּ בַּיָּמִים הָהֵם בִּזְּמַן הַזֶּה

Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-he-nu Me-lech Ha-olam she-a-sa ni-sim la-avo-te-nu ba-ya-mim ha-hem bi-zman ha-zeh.

Blessed are You, Lord our G-D, King of the universe, who performed miracles for our forefathers in those days, at this time.

Third blessing, recited only on the first night (or the first time lighting this Chanukah):

בָּרוּךְ אַתָּה אֲדֹנָי אֱלֹהֵינוּ מֶלֶךְ הָעוֹלָם שֶׁהֶחֱיָנוּ וְקִיְּמָנוּ וְהִגִּיעָנוּ לִזְּמַן הַזֶּה

Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-he-nu Me-lech Ha-olam she-heche-ya-nu ve-ki-yi-ma-nu ve-higi-a-nu liz-man ha-zeh.

Blessed are You, Lord our G-D, King of the universe, who has granted us life, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this occasion.

“Amen.”

“Very good, B'Elanna. Thank you for you help.”

~ 

“Lt. Torres.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“There is a present here for you.”

“For me?”

“That's what the label says.”

“Who is it from?”

“I don't know, it doesn't say.”

“Thank you.” She says as she takes it from her.

“Don't thank me, I'm only the delivery person.”

“Wow. It's Beautiful.”

“Is there a card?” Someone questions.

“No.”

“What is it?”

“A solid platinum charm bracelet with two charms.”

“What do the charms say?”

“The first one says “Happy Christmas” and the other says “You've Stolen My Heart.” How sweet.”

“Someone thinks highly of you.” the captain tells her.

As for me, I'm walking around taking hallow images for the memories. I got about six to eight of her with at least three by herself.

~ new years eves party

“Did you get another charm for your bracelet, Lt.? A crewman asks.”

“Yes. It says “Happy New Year” but there was no card again.”


End file.
